Five nights at sanic
FIVE NIGHTS AT SANIC IS GAME MADE BY EVERYONE YOU CAN ADD HERE ANYTHING! Still in a lotta progress, so please tell us what the gameplay is like. Story Welcome to Sanic's Peezareea, a happy place for parents and children alike starring dank memetronucs! However, during the night, they roam around, attacking anyone they find!!! And youre te neghtgaurd!!!! WAT DO!!!!!!!!???????? Memetrunucs FNAS 1 Sanic: The fastest memetrunic in the whole peezareea, Sanic becomes active around Night 3, but will jumpscare you on any night if the player runs out of power. If he is near, Sanic's theme song will play, alerting you to his presence. Taels: One of the tamest memetrunics but also one of the smartest, Taels becomes active during Night 1. He will typically be seen at your windows and approach them quite often because he's a creepy stalker. Knackles: The most aggressive memetrunic, Knackles will attack the player almost any chance he gets. If the door is shut, he will start pounding on it with his fist nipples, breaking it within 8 strikes. However, you can lure him away by shining a door light at him. Starts appearing during Night 3. Amee Roes: Sanic's girlfriend, she is typically seen with her boyfriend for Nights 3-6. During these nights, she will occasionally hand roses to Sanic, temporarily increasing his speed, but cannot jumpscare the player herself. However, she is also active during Night 2 crying because she misses Sanic and moving around various rooms. If she reaches the Office, she will jumpscare you, not killing you but activating Sanic and alerting him to your presence. This is the only time you can see Sanic during Night 2. Shedew: Seen INCREDIBLY rarely, he is rumored to be a hallucination. Once seen in one night, he will continually be seen throughout all other nights. An edgier version of the Sanic memetrunuc. Super Sanic: Similar to Golden Freddy, Super Sanic will appear INCREDIBLY RARELY in a random room and then teleport into the Uffuce. Once seen, the player must take heed to pull up the Merniter incredibly quickly or else he will jumpscare you. Trivia for FNAS 1 Amee Roes is the only memetrunuc in FNAS 1 who cannot kill the player. Amee Roes is also the only memetrunuc in FNAS 1 who only has a jumpscare for one night. When Shedew spawns, if he and Sanic end up in the same room, they will make angry faces at each other and soon begin bickering. It is unknown what they are bickering about. FNAS 2 Dolan Duk: The smartest and most sadistic memetrunuc in the peezareea, Dolan will occasionally leave duk poop which attracts other memetrunucs to your presence. Starts appearing for Night 1 onward. Gooby: One of the tamest poketrunics, Gooby starts appearing for Night 2 onward. If he gets near The Uffuce, he will make a loud screech for a few seconds before leaving, blocking out audio cues as well as luring memetrunucs toward you. Spoderman: The fastest memetrunuc in the Pezzareea, Spoderman, instead of moving on the ground like the other memetrunucs, will cling onto the ceiling and move around that way. If he gets into the Uffuce, he will cling just above before swooping down and jumpscaring you. Dr. Aggmen: Though not a memetrunuc himself, Dr. Aggmen was adopted by the other memetrunucs after becoming homeless. He will peak out through the vents, but can be blocked if you seal the Top Vent. Like Spoderman, he is unaffected by the Dolan Mask and will jumpscare you regardless of weather you're wearing it or not. Starts appearing during Night 2. Phantom Sanic: Said to be the vengeful ghost of the Sanic memetrunuc from FNAS 1, he appears INCREDIBLY RARELY in random rooms. Has the same A.I. as Sanic from FNAS 1 except MOAR aggresive. Phantom Taels: Said to be the vengeful ghost of the Taels memetrunuc from FNAS 1, he appears INCREDIBLY RARELY in various rooms. Has the same A.I. as Taels from FNAS 1 except MOAR aggressive. Phantom Knackles: Said to be the vengeful ghost of the Knackles memetrunuc from FNAS 1, he appears INCREDIBLY RARELY in a variety of rooms. Has the same A.I. as Knackles from FNAS 1, but MOAR aggressive. Phantom Amee: Said to be the vengeful ghost of the Amee Roes memetrunuc from FNAS 1, she appears INCREDIBLY RARELY in legions of rooms. Has the same A.I. as Amee from FNAS 1, but MOAR aggressive. Dark Dolan: Has a 1% chance of appearing in the Uffuce every time you look at a camera during Nights 5-6. To ward him off, pull up the monitor VERY QUICKLY or he'll jumpscare you. Venum: Has a 1% chance of appearing every time you open a door, close a door, turn on a door light, or put on the Dolan Mask during Nights 5-6. Once seen, he'll give off a painful screech that will lure memetrunucs toward you. Trivia for FNAS 2 This is the largest list of enemies than in any other FNAS game. Other memetrunucs can still attack you while Dark Dolan or Venum are in the Uffuce. This is the only FNAS game that does NOT feature Sanic in a main role. Spoderman is almost identical in attack pattern to Mangle from FNAF 2. FNAS 3 Sanic 2.0: Has the same A.I. as Sanic from FNAS 1 except slightly faster and slightly dumber. Begins appearing on Night 4. Taels 2.0: Will be reading books in Taels's Library. Continue to shoot books at him from the tubes or else he will get bored and leave the room. If you interrupt his reading, he will become incredibly angry and chase after you. Is slightly smarter and slightly slower. Begins appearing on Night 1. Knackles 2.0: Can punch the Doritos you use to lure other memetrunucs away, so watch out! The only way to escape him is just run away! Starts appearing on Night 3. Beg Te Cet: Will be fishing for gigantic fish in Beg's Fishing Pond. Continue to shoot fish at him through the tubes or else he will get bored and leave the room. If you interrupt his fishing, he will become incredibly angry and chase after you. Begins appearing on Night 1. Dolan 2.0: Will leave duck poop all around the peezareea as obstacles. If you touch them, he will jumpscare you, but can't jumpscare you any other way. Starts appearing on Night 2. Spoderman 2.0: Can walk on both the ground and the ceiling and can swoop down from the ceiling to jumpscare you. Begins appearing on Night 2. Nughtmare Sanic: Only appears on Night 6, he is also the only memetrunuc on that night. Has a mixture of all the other memeteunucs's abilities. His abilities are as follows: Is as fast as Sanic 2.0. Can punch through Doritos like Knackles 2.0, but only occasionally. Can leave hegehog poop behind that works the same way as Dolan 2.0's duck poop. Can cling on the ceiling like Spoderman 2.0. Is the most aggressive memetrunuc in the game. Trivia For FNAS 3 FNAS 3 is the only game with both Sanic and Dolan, the two mascots of FNAS 1 and FNAS 2, in the same game. FNAS 3 is also the only game with Beg Te Cet appearing. An Amee Roes 2.0. was planned for the game, but later scrapped due to being an "unneeded character." Category:FNAS Category:Games Category:Articles